


Occupational Hazard

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Kidnapping, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm really sorry to have to do this, but,” she gestures a hand and Melissa sees the glint of the streetlight slide across a metal barrel, “I'm going to have to ask you to come with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Melissa/Natasha

“Excuse me?”

Melissa turns around and looks down at the shorter redhead who's smiling up at her.

“Yes?”

“I'm really sorry to have to do this, but,” she gestures a hand and Melissa sees the glint of the streetlight slide across a metal barrel, “I'm going to have to ask you to come with me.”

Melissa sighs. “And this week was going so well.”

Her expression doesn't change. “Bring your medical bag.”

“No one ever told me, when I decided to be a nurse, that I'd get kidnapped on a regular basis.” Melissa follows the direction the woman nods in, glancing down only briefly when she tucks her arm through the older woman's.

Melissa feels it when the shorter woman tenses, and so she's only half-surprised when she's tugged into a dark alcove, gun pressed into her stomach as the redhead looks up at her.

“Kiss me,” she demands and Melissa rolls her eyes.

“Seriously?”

She doesn't get any more objections out, because a hand is sliding around her neck and tugging her down.

The woman's lips are soft and it's been a really long time since anyone kissed Melissa. So she can forgive herself for getting lost enough in it, that when the redhead pulls back, she's still leaning down.

The smirks that ghosts across her lips shows that Melissa's kidnapper noticed.

“Well, now that we've gotten to first base,” Melissa says dryly, “You could at least tell me your name.”

“Nat,” she says shortly, shoving Melissa back a step and then continuing them along on their journey like that hadn't happened.

“I'm guessing you make a habit of kidnapping strangers and kissing them?”

There's the faintest hint of a snort. “It's been known to happen. Now shut up.”

Melissa resists the urge to roll her eyes again, and only barely manages to repress a squawk as she's yanked hard through a doorway into absolute darkness.

A purple light flashes once, and Melissa thinks maybe they've set off some sort of alarm, but the woman – Nat – relaxes and snorts.

“Where did you even get a purple light?”

A small lantern flicks into life, illuminating a man who's sitting cross-legged. Waving a...candy bar wrapper?

Melissa's standing there blinking, and then Nat gives her a small shove. “There's your patient, nurse.”

“Melissa,” she says, but Nat just _looks_ at her and she shrugs and makes her way closer to the man on the floor.

She sees the pool of blood on the floor, and everything else is forgotten as she settles down beside him, ripping his pant leg open further than it already is, barking imperious orders at Nat for supplies, water, towels, whatever she needs the woman seems to be able to provide.

She'd bet Nat and this guy have done this before, especially judging from the handful of scars she can see along his legs.

For now, Melissa just focuses on what she's been brought here to do, sitting back with a sigh when the guy is patched up to the best of her ability.

Nat hands her a warm, wet washcloth, and Melissa wipes her face down, glancing at the patient, who doesn't seem to be affected by any of this in the least.

“Thanks, ma'am,” he says, in a voice that makes her think of golden fields of wheat and warm, sunny days, but it's cut off by a voice from the doorway.

“If you're quite done with your experimental surgery, Melissa, your son is waiting to take you home.” Peter's bored, sardonic tone startles both of her companions, and there's a fairly impressive amount of weaponry extended towards Peter in a surprisingly short amount of time. He just rolls his eyes and steps forward, arching a brow at a knife that's suddenly sprouting from over his heart.

Peter plucks it out disdainfully and extends his hand to Melissa, eyes glowing bright blue as he looks over the arrow only a few feet from his face.

“Don't bother, you'll just waste an arrow,” Peter says, then tilts his head, eyes narrowing. His hands move up slowly, and he makes some sort of gesture with them. The injured man and Nat exchange glances and it's only then that she recognizes that they're having a conversation in sign language.

“Mom?” Scott's voice comes from the doorway as he rushes in, causing Nat to startle again.

Her eyes narrow and she looks from Peter to Scott, clearly wondering something, and then nodding once to herself as Scott's eyes flash red in her direction.

“Kidnapping the mother of the resident Alpha is usually a bad idea,” comes yet another voice, and Nat throws up her hands and points imperiously at Derek in the doorway.

“What are you?”

“Werewolf,” he says easily. “You?”

“Spy,” she answers just as blandly.

“Now that we're all acquainted, can we adjourn to somewhere less damp? It's wreaking havoc on the cashmere.”

-

Two hours later finds them all – with the addition of the Stilinskis – settled around Derek's loft, snacking on pizza and telling ridiculous stories.

Nat perches on the arm of the chair Melissa's curled up in. “Sorry about the kidnapping,” she offers. “Occupational hazard.”

“Mine, or yours?” Melissa snorts.

Nat flashes a brief smile, that changes into a speculative look. “Think anyone would notice if we sneak out for a while?”

“What do you have in mind?” Melissa cranes her neck to look up at Nat, curiosity written across her features.

“A little repeat of earlier,” she lofts a brow challengingly, “maybe a bit of exploration further.”

Melissa feels a flush suffuse her features, and she looks around and then back up at the redhead.

“I'm in.”

-

They're barely in Melissa's door before Nat's on her like a burr, crowding Melissa up against the door, but this time the older woman's prepared, and she meets Nat halfway, slides a hand up to curl in the long locks and tighten, tugging Nat's head to the side to press soft kisses along the swan-like neck.

“This time I call the shots,” she whispers into the redhead's ear, before switching their positions, and lifting Nat's arms up to pin them above her head.

The soft gasp is all the confirmation she needs, and Melissa spends the next few hours finding new and creative ways to cause Nat to make that noise over and over.

 


End file.
